1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor jungle gym assembly, particularly one with which infants or little children play.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Hitherto, jungle gyms have been located in playlands or parks, and have provided playthings with which little children could amuse themselves. However, since currently available jungle gyms are erected outdoors, parents have to take their children out where they are located. In addition, since such jungle gyms are usually formed of a hard material such as iron that may be dangerous to infants whose motor function is not sufficiently developed, parents always have to watch them playing around therein.
Further, where the pipes forming part of the jungle gym are formed of a synthetic resin, there is a fear of infants being injured by fragments of the synthetic resin, whey they are broken.
Still further, where such pipes are formed of a metal such as iron, it is required to increase the thickness thereof to obtain the desired strength. Another problem arises in connection with the coldness characteristic of the metal, which infants dislike.
As well-known in the art, vigorously hand and foot movement is effective for the infant's development of both the bodies and brain proper. Jungle gyms are one of the playthings chilren so prefer, and best-suited for their exercise. Accordingly, there has still been a dmand for a jungle gym assembly which can be used indoors in safety.